muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Disambiguations
A list of characters from Muppet/Henson productions who have the same name, or variations of that name. Andy *Andy, a young Anything Muppet from the "Captain Vegetable" sketch on Sesame Street *Andy Pig, Miss Piggy's nephew from Muppets Tonight *Bad Andy, from the Domino's Pizza commercials Annie *Annie, an Anything Muppet girl who appeared in Getting Ready to Read. *Annie Sue Pig, from The Muppet Show Bart *Bad Bart, a mean-looking cowboy Muppet who appeared in Season 5 of Sesame Street. *Bart, Bert's twin brother; he also appeared in Season 5. Benny *Benny Rabbit, the rabbit bellhop at the Furry Arms Hotel on Sesame Street. *Benny the Bat, a character from Bear in the Big Blue House *Benny, a Whatnot boy who appears in "The Cat Came Back" in Episode 523 of The Muppet Show Bernie *Bernie the Agent, a human character from The Muppet Movie *Bernie, the unseen agent from The Muppet Show and elsewhere *Bernie, Traction Jackson's dog on Sesame Street Billy *Billy Boy, a young boy on The Muppet Show *Billy the Bear was a brown bear on The Muppet Show * Billy, a young schoolboy on From the Balcony *Billy Bunny, the star of Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs *Billy, a different bunny who appeared on Bear in the Big Blue House Bruno *Bruno the Trashman on Sesame Street *Bruno (dog), the canine building supervisor on Dog City *Bruno the Security Guard, from Episode 504: Shirley Bassey of The Muppet Show Bubba * Bubba (Jugband), the jug blower from the Lubbock Lou and his Jughuggers jug-band on The Muppet Show *Bubba the Rat from Muppets in Space Charlie * Charlie, owner of "Charlie's Restaurant" in the Waiter Grover sketches on Sesame Street * Charlie Beaver from Emmett Otter's Jug-Band Christmas * Charles the Robot from Sesame Street * Urma from Muppet Babies, an "alien" who is revealed to be a koala named Charlie Chip * Chip the technician, from The Jim Henson Hour * Chip of Chip and Dip, the feline duo from Sesame Street David *David, human character from Sesame Street *Davey Monkey, from Sesame Street *Sir David Tushingham, human archeologist from Dinosaurs *David Hoggselhoff, pig from Muppets Tonight Doc *Doc Bullfrog from Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas *Doc Hogg, the doctor from Bear in the Big Blue House *Doc, the human inventor on Fraggle Rock *Doc Hopper, the human villain in The Muppet Movie Dog * The Dog, from Jim Henson's The Storyteller * Dog, from The Tale of the Bunny Picnic * Dog, the stuffed dinosaur-come-to-life in Living with Dinosaurs Earl * Earl, the puppet dragon from Puppetman * Earl Sinclair, the dinosaur father from Dinosaurs * Earl E. Bird, from Elmo and the Orchestra Eddie * Eddie, a young Anything Muppet from the "Captain Vegetable" song on Sesame Street * Eddie, the animated newspup from Dog City * Fast Eddie, a rat in Muppets From Space Ernest *Ernie from Sesame Street *Ernest Pleth from Muppets Tonight *Ernest the Grouch, Oscar's brother on Sesame Street Fern *Fern, a character from Sesame Park *Fern, from The Jim Henson Hour Floyd *Floyd Pepper, the bass player for The Electric Mayhem *Floyd, the young farm boy who helps Big Bird in Follow That Bird * Mean Floyd, villainous farmer from The Muppet Musicians of Bremen Fred *Fred, Ebenezer Scrooge's nephew in The Muppet Christmas Carol *Fred the Elf, the main character of The Great Santa Claus Switch *Fred the Wonder Horse, Marshal Grover's horse on Sesame Street *Fred Johnson, Grover's recurring customer on Sesame Street *Fred of Tommy and Fred, a duo from commercials for Kerns Bakery in the 1960s *Fred the Dragon, a monster who appeared in an Ed Sullivan Show sketch and on Sesame Street *Fred, used to refer to Beautiful Day Monster in the Sesame Street sketch "First and Last" *Fred, allegedly the name of Dr. Bob's hospital in a Veterinarian's Hospital" sketch from Episode 117 of The Muppet Show. Dr. Bob admits that he's given the hospital a bad name: "Fred is a terrible name for a hospital!" George * George the Janitor from The Muppet Show * George Monster, a name used for Elmo's Dad in Elmo's World * George the Rock, a Koozebanian on The Muppet Show * George Rabbit, who appears in the talent show in Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas * "George", Sprocket's name in an early treatment for Fraggle Rock. Gladys * Gladys the Cow from Sesame Street * Gladys the Cafeteria Lady from The Muppet Show * Gladys Monster, a name used for Elmo's Mom in Elmo's World Harry * Harry, an off-camera employee at The Wonderful World of T-Shirts in a sketch from Sesame Street. * Harry, part of the three-headed monster, Tom, Dick, and Harry, from The Muppet Show Episode 119: Vincent Price. *Harry the Hipster from Sam and Friends. *Herry Monster from Sesame Street. *Crazy Harry from The Muppet Show. Harvey *Harvey Kneeslapper, a prankster from Sesame Street *Harvey Monster, a blue monster from Sesame Street *Harvey Muskrat, a muskrat from Emmet Otter's Jug-band Christmas Hortense * Hortense, a monster from Sesame Street * Hortense, the rocking horse from The Secret Life of Toys Jake * Jake, the polar bear from The Animal Show * Jake from Inner Tube Jenny *Jenny, the young waitress who befriended Kermit in The Muppets Take Manhattan * Jenny, from the first episode of Sesame Street Jerry *Jerry, the guitar player for Lubbock Lou and his Jughuggers. *The Jerry Nelson Muppet, based on Jerry Nelson *Little Jerry, of Little Jerry and the Monotones *Baby Jerry, based on Jerry Seinfield Joe *Joe Hundred Guy, a parody of Joe Millionaire on Sesame Street *Joe Snowman the narrator in Its a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. *Joe the Armadillo, from an extra on Kermit's Swamp Years'' *Joey Monkey, a monkey from Sesame Street J.P. *J.P. from Miami Mice on Sesame Street *J.P. Grosse from The Muppet Show Kermit *Kermit the Frog, a frog *Kermit the Forg, a monster from the "World of T-Shirts" sketch *Kermit the Gorf, a monster from the above *Kermit the Grof, a monster from the above *Kermit the Pig, a pig from The Muppet Show *Kermit the Protozoa, a protozoa from The Muppet Show. Leon *Leon, a lizard on The Jim Henson Hour *Leon, a pitbull on the animated Dog City *Leon the Grouch, from Sesame Street *"Leon 'Doctor' Eltonjohn Dontshoot (the Piano Player)", a working name for Dr. Teeth listed on a [Michael Frith sketch Max *Max, Doc Hopper's henchman in The Muppet Movie *Max the Dog. the Grinch's dog in The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *Max Mekker, a character on Sesam Stasjon, the Norwegian co-production of Sesame Street. *Max Monster, Cookie Monster's nephew in the book No Cookies? Nigel * Nigel the Conductor from The Muppet Show * Nigel, the director from Muppets Tonight Ollie * Ollie, the Australian Muppet * Ollie the Tapir from The Animal Show Otto * Otto the Automatic Entertainer, the robotic comedian from Episode 320 of The Muppet Show * Mr. Otto Lynch from Dinosaurs * Otto Otter from Bear in the Big Blue House * Otto the Octopus from It's Not easy Being Green video Pino * Pino, the Dutch equivalent of Big Bird on Sesamstraat * Piño, a co-worker of Grover's on Sesame Street Ruthie *Ruthie, the owner of the Finders Keepers junk store on Sesame Street *Ruthie, the young farm girl who helps Big Bird in Follow That Bird Sam * Sam, from Sam and Friends *Sam the Eagle, from The Muppet Show and elsewhere *Sam the Robot a robot from Sesame Street. *Sam, a little boy from Getting Ready to Read *Sammy the Snake, who sang about the Letter S on Sesame Street. * Sammy the Snake, a different snake with a different performer who appeared on Sesame Street with Carol Channing Storyteller * Storyteller Fraggle from Fraggle Rock * Storyteller Bunny from The Tale of the Bunny Picnic * The Storyteller character from Jim Henson's The StoryTeller and Greek Myths Wanda * Wanda the Witch, animated character on Sesame Street * Wanda, of Wayne and Wanda fame from The Muppet Show *Wanda the Word Fairy from Sesame Street. Yorick * Yorick from Sam and Friends * Yorick, the Muppet skull, from The Muppet Show Category:Lists Category:Disambiguation